


If It Weren't for You

by CranberryBliss (lostyoursoul)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyoursoul/pseuds/CranberryBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's okay, because it's <i>Danny.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Weren't for You

**Author's Note:**

> This does not make sense, I'm not even kidding. I just started writing and went with whatever came out at the end, so you're reading at your own risk. I kind of like it anyway or I wouldn't be posting it, but not everyone might so you have been warned. Also, unbeta'd.

Jackson is only halfway through his second beer, not even close to drunk, when the game hits halftime break but there’s a comfortable haze in his head and it’s just what he needs after the day he’s had.

“Game sucks today,” Danny comments next to him and stands up, stretching his arms over his head, “want another beer?”

Jackson shakes his head, raising the bottle higher to show that it’s still half-full. “Nah, I’m good.” He follows Danny with his eyes until he disappears into the kitchen. His first impulse was to say no when Danny asked him to watch the Lacrosse game together tonight but now he’s actually glad he came. The alternative would have been to spend the evening with Lydia - hell, no - or to stay home and watch the game alone, feeling sorry for himself.

Jackson slouches deeper into the couch, spreading his legs comfortably and takes another long swig from the bottle, holding it lazily with two fingers and letting it dangle against his thigh.

“What’s up with you today?” comes Danny’s voice from behind him and Jackson raises his head in surprise as Danny flops back down on the couch, placing a full bottle of beer and another bowl of chips on the table, “you’re kinda quiet. Something wrong?”

Wrong. Yeah, you could say that. But Jackson shakes his head anyway, no reason to ruin a perfectly good evening and raises the bottle to his lips again.

Danny sighs quietly, grabbing a hand full of chips and lightly punching Jackson’s leg with his free hand. “Come on. Tell me.”

I don’t know what to do. Jackson wants to say. Something’s happening. McCall is a werewolf and Derek Hale scratched me and now it won’t stop hurting. I’m hallucinating creepy shit about claws and plants and I need some help.

“I broke up with Lydia.” he says instead, rubbing a hand through his short hair. He sees Danny raise his eyebrows and drop some chips into his mouth, chewing pensively and Jackson thinks maybe he should tell Danny everything. If there’s a single person in the world who would believe him, accept whatever weird shit he’s doing without judging him for it, it’s Danny. But this is bigger than normal teenager stuff and maybe even Danny would freak out if Jackson asked him if he thought Jackson should get bitten by a werewolf.

“I thought you guys were good together.” Danny says and Jackson sort of forgot they were talking, so maybe he’s a little more drunk than he thought.

“We are. We were. But she’s just so annoying. Everything has to be about her, she bosses me around all the time and I just hate her stupid, shrill voice,” Jackson rolls his eyes and takes a long swig from his beer, “I thought I could handle it when we started dating but no amount of cocksucking can make up for it.”

“Is that the only reason you dated her? Because she gave you head?” Danny frowns and Jackson doesn’t have to be sober to notice that he disapproves for some reason.

“No.” he drawls, putting the now empty bottle on the table and taking a bunch of chips while he’s there. And he should be able to think of a better reason for dating Lydia but his mind is strangely blank.

Danny slightly shakes his head, not believing him for a second but doesn’t comment on it for which Jackson is grateful because although he started it, he doesn’t really want to think about Lydia right now.

The game continues and they watch the next few minutes in silence, simultaneously cringing when one of the defense players receives a mean stick to the head.

So what if Jackson misses her a little. She’s smarter than most people give her credit for and she’s funny and pretty and she does that thing with her tongue that-

And her fingers, all girly-soft and careful-

She always wanted to try new things, always experiment-

Oh, great, now he’s getting hard.

Jackson tries to backpedal, to think about wrong, disgusting, nasty things but the damage is done. He's a teenager, he can get hard when the doorbell rings and it won't go away until he gets a chance to take care of it either.

Just what he needs now.

Jackson glances over to Danny but he’s focused on the game and Jackson subtly moves his arm over his thigh, effectively hiding the growing bulge in his jeans.

It’s not something Danny hasn’t seen before; they shower every day after training and they’re not exactly shy about things. But this feels different, they’re on the couch in Danny’s living room, just the two of them, and Jackson doesn’t want to ruin how comfortable they both are right now, keeping all recent events far away from them.

Jackson can hold off for a few minutes but it's only getting worse, so he clears his throat and nudges Danny's shoulder.

“Hey, can I use your bathroom?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure.” Danny nods absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the game and Jackson is glad he's going unnoticed, if he can only get to the bathroom he'll be quick and painless and Danny turns his head just as Jackson is getting up from the couch.

And his eyes are exactly the same level as Jackson's crotch.

For a moment, neither of them moves.

“Dude, seriously?” Danny finally asks accusingly, his jaw dropping in disbelief, “Now?”

“I'm sorry, okay?” Jackson snaps back, turning his eyes away. “It just happened. Let me just-”

Danny grabs his arm determinedly and doesn't let go when Jackson tries to shake him off.

“No way. You're not jerking off in my bathroom.” His voice is firm, leaving no room for any discussion.

Jackson tries anyway because his dick is aching in need and Danny is just doing this to annoy him, Jackson's sure.

“What do you want me to do?! Just sit here like this?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Danny shrugs with a slight grin and Jackson feels the sudden urge to punch him.

“Fine, I'm leaving!” he blurts out as a last resort, yanking his arm away from his friend and starts looking around for his things.

“Jackson, I'm kidding!” Danny starts to laugh, stopping him again. “Seriously, what is wrong with you? It's not a big deal.”

There's a painful pressure in Jackson's chest, like all the secrets he's keeping from Danny just want to burst out of him, all at once.

Danny is still looking at him, his eyes suddenly turning worried and he gently lays a hand in Jackson's neck, right on the scratches and Jackson raises his hand to push him away when the constant ache in his neck suddenly seizes completely.

All the fight leaves Jackson's body just like that and his shoulders slump down in defeat.

“I don't know, man.” he admits quietly, “there's just... so much going on. All this crap. . .”

He expects Danny to reply, to ask him what's actually going on but Danny does nothing of the sort, just gently guides him back down on the couch.

And suddenly Danny is kneeling between his legs, pushing his knees apart with determination and Jackson’s brain shorts out when cold fingers brush against his abdomen, fumbling with the button of his jeans.

“Oh god...” Jackson murmurs and although his mind is still trying to catch up, his body is totally on board with it and he pushes a shaking hand down, helping Danny open first the button, then his zipper.

It’s actually happening, Danny doesn't do stuff like this as a joke, his best friend is about to suck his cock and Jackson can’t get enough thought together to stop him.

Normally he wouldn’t think twice about it, just lean back and enjoy it for as long as it lasts but this is Danny and it means so much more when it’s Danny and he doesn't even know how they got here-

Jackson jumps when soft kisses are placed on his abdomen, following the trail of soft, blond hair down to the waistband of his boxers.

“Relax, Jackson,” Danny mutters against his skin and Jackson can’t help but moan quietly at the tingling feeling it sends up his spine, “this is about making you feel good, okay? I’m not asking you to marry me.”

And it is, it’s okay. Just this once, he wants to enjoy the moment instead of fretting about the consequences. And Jackson doesn't know where he'd be today if it wasn't for Danny.

Strong hands pull insistently at his jeans and Jackson lifts his hips up slightly so Danny can pull them down a little, just enough to get himself more room to work.

“Just lean back and close your eyes.” comes Danny’s quiet voice again, soft lips brushing his hip bone this time and Jackson shivers and relaxes into the couch, leaning his head against the back rest. His heart is slowing down at Danny's soft touches and for once the thought of sex doesn't make him tense, he’s not thinking about what to do, how to touch, what to say. He can do whatever he wants because this is Danny and nothing is embarrassing with Danny.

The first touch of gentle fingers around his cock makes him groan and move his hips into it, deep pleasure tingling in his stomach as he’s pulled out of his jeans and exposed to the cool air, a sharp contrast to Danny’s warm hand stroking him in a slow, perfect rhythm.

“Shit, that’s good. . .” Jackson murmurs, rubbing his hands over his own thighs, just to keep them occupied and from touching Danny.

He wants to, a little. He wants to touch Danny back but he’s not sure he’s allowed to.

Danny leans forward and it’s the only warning Jackson gets before soft lips are wrapped around the head of his cock, all warm pressure and light suction. He groans in surprise, raising his head to the sight of the dark-haired head in his lap.

Danny’s tongue is softly lapping across his slit, peaking inside with just the tip of his tongue and it’s good, so good, sending little electric shocks to his balls and it’s almost like Danny notices because a second later a hand is on his balls, gently massaging them.

“Oh god-” Jackson moans and Danny takes it as the encouragement it is, slowly moving his head up and down, taking a little bit more of Jackson’s cock every time, inch by inch. Jackson loves the almost lazy way he’s going about it, like he has all the time in the world, like he’s enjoying it, sucking every drop of precome off the head before he moves down the shaft again. It makes Jackson’s body hum with steady pleasure, effectively keeping him away from his orgasm at the same time but he doesn’t mind at all, not when Danny’s dark eyes glance up at him, all warmth and contentment in them.

Jackson loses track of time watching Danny's full lips slide up and down his shaft, pulling back now and then to lick the head of his dick. He doesn't notice his fingers twitching with the need to touch until Danny takes them in his own, gently pulling them to the back of his head and Jackson sighs in relief when he can stroke Danny’s soft hair, enjoying the short strands tickling his fingers, before he moves down to Danny’s neck.

He doesn’t pull him forward - he’s a little more gentleman than that - but he massages lightly with his fingertips, feeling the tension there, the muscles struggling to keep moving.

Danny moans quietly under his touch and the vibration sends a sharp zing of pleasure along Jackson’s cock.

“Danny-” he gasps, arching his back forward automatically and the motion pushes his dick deeper into Danny’s mouth. “Shit, sorry-” But Danny doesn’t seem to mind, just moans again and sucks him a little harder, taking more of him willingly.

He can’t fit all of Jackson in his mouth so he forms a ring around the base of his cock with two fingers, stroking with the same rhythm as his lips and then he’s rubbing his thumb at the spot where Jackson’s cock meets his balls and Jackson’s gone, crying out as sharp pleasure is rushing through his stomach and out through his cock and he wants to warn Danny, he really does, but he can’t form any words through that amazing feeling.

But Danny must have noticed anyway because he’s off his cock in a second, wrapping all of his fingers firmly around the shaft and jacking him through his orgasm, just as rough and fast as Jackson needs it.

Jackson slumps back, unable to move for a few minutes, the muscles in his stomach twitching uncomfortably. He feels Danny clean him with something soft and then carefully tuck him back in.

“Oh god. . .” Jackson sighs, “that was amazing. . .” His head lolls against the back rest, following Danny's movements with half-closed eyes as he cleans up. “Sit down, would you?”

Danny flops down on the couch next to him, their hips and thighs touching comfortably and he's calm, like nothing happened at all and if he's not worried, then Jackson's not worried either. He glances over at his friend, letting his gaze trail down from Danny's slightly smug grin over his chest to the hard bulge in his jeans.

And no, Jackson's not a complete ass, okay?

He clears his throat uneasily, turning around so he's facing Danny and gestures down to his crotch. “You want me to. . .?” he murmurs, looking up to meet Danny's amused eyes.

“Nah, I'm good,” Danny chuckles and shakes his head before Jackson has a change to protest, “you don't wanna to it anyway, you're just asking because you think it's fair.”

And Jackson can't argue with that, so he just nods and they stay like that for a while, just sharing each other's company until Danny suddenly sits up again.

“Actually, I wouldn't mind a kiss. It's been a while since I kissed anyone.”

Wait, what?

Jackson's body freezes without his doing and his heart skips a beat before thumping that much harder in his chest.

“Oh, come on!” Danny rolls his eyes and punches his shoulder. “You're gonna let me suck you off and then refuse a simple kiss? What, are you scared?”

“No, that's not-. . . that's not it.” Jackson replies, “I-. . . have no idea what's happening here. I can't think-” He doesn't seem to be able to put a simple thought together.

“Yeah, my cocksucking skills tend to have that effect on people.” Danny deadpans and then pulls Jackson around by his shoulder. “Come on. One kiss, it's not gonna kill you.”

Jackson's eyes close on their own as Danny's lips meet his, just a hint of pressure before pulling back and then again, and again, placing short, nibbling kisses on Jackson's lips. It's nice, it's really nice and it won't hurt and Jackson opens his lips just a little but Danny's there in a second, pushing inside and tangling his tongue around Jackson's own.

There's a tingling feeling in Jackson's stomach and he still can't form any coherent thought, can't muster up the strength to pull away.

And it's okay, because it's _Danny._

  
\---

_The End_


End file.
